Bidak
by hiirei
Summary: Bagi Akashi, Midorima itu bagaikan bidak shogi. For Minggu AkaMido 2015 #2 [Bidak].


Midorima menghela nafas panjang, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang menurutnya tidak benar.

"Ayo, Shin, giliranmu," ucap seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Diamlah, aku mencoba untuk berpikir." jawab Midorima tegas, menimbulkan sebuah lengkungan di bibir orang yang berada di depannya.

"Berpikir? Memikirkanku, 'kah?"

Dan wajah Midorima sukses menjadi sewarna rambut orang yang menjadi lawannya itu.

.

.

.

Bidak

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke tentu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dan Midorima adalah milik Akashi seorang /dibuang

Warning: Possible OOCness, typo(s), bahasa absurd, cerita gaje, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

Terkadang Midorima bingung, bagaimana dirinya itu bisa jatuh kepada seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Dari sifat orang itu saja, Midorima sudah pasrah untuk menghadapinya. Apalagi dengan keusilan orang itu yang tidak ada habisnya.

Akashi itu menyebalkan, bagi Midorima. Karena pemuda bersurai merah itu selalu bisa membuatnya terus-menerus menyukainya. Bukannya ia sangat mencintainya, ya. Hanya saja, Midorima selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan dengan orang itu, walaupun terkadang ia mendapat perlakuan yang dingin jika Akashi sedang tidak dalam _mood_-nya.

"Shintarou, kau ada waktu?" tanya Akashi, membuat Midorima mengangkat wajahnya dari buku biologi yang sedang ia baca.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, nanodayo?" Midorima menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan pertanyaan.

"Begini, kulihat papan shogi menganggur," jawab Akashi, cukup untuk membuat Midorima paham akan maksud Akashi.

Segera saja Midorima menutup bukunya, dan menduduki kursi yang berada di hadapan Akashi.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menang." ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi pun terkekeh pelan.

"Kuharap, tapi mungkin tidak hari ini."

Mereka pun terlarut dalam permainan mereka. Dan selama mereka bermain, tak ada satupun yang Midorima menangkan.

"Hei, Shin, kenapa sih kau selalu tidak mau menyerah? Padahal kau 'kan selalu kalah denganku." tanya Akashi sambil memerhatikan Midorima yang sedang mengatur ulang bidak-bidak shogi itu untuk memulai permainan baru.

Midorima mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Iya juga, kenapa selama ini dia mau-mau saja bermain dengan Akashi, sedangkan ia juga tahu bahwa ia takkan menang? Walaupun ia tetap berusaha, ia juga tahu batas ia mendapat kekalahan terus-menerus dari Akashi.

"Entahlah," jawab Midorima pelan.

Dan sampai sekarang, pertanyaan itu tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

.

.

.

"Shin, kau akan melanjutkan SMA dimana?" tanya Akashi siang itu, saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

"Mungkin Shuutoku. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo."

Mendengar jawaban Akashi, Midorima hampir saja tersedak. Namun, ia menutupi kejadian itu dengan pura-pura terbatuk.

"Meninggalkan Tokyo?"

"Ya, aku akan ke Kyoto."

_Kyoto, ya?_, pikir Midorima. Kyoto itu lumayan jauh dari Tokyo. Jadi, nanti dia akan jarang menemui Akashi?

"Oh, baguslah." ujar Midorima dengan tenang.

Oke, dia berbohong. Sejak kapan ia senang berpisah dengan si rambut merah itu? Walaupun mengesalkan, tapi tetap saja Midorima sudah merasa nyaman berada di samping Akashi terus. Mungkin nanti, ia akan merindukan kata-kata tajam Akashi, merindukan kata-kata absolutnya, merindukan mata heterokromatiknya itu, ya semua tentang Akashi mungkin akan ia rindukan.

Ya walaupun ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu, ataupun mengakuinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Terkadang Akashi kesal. Seperti perkataan yang ia ketahui, untuk membuat seseorang menyukaimu, kau harus membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi, setiap Midorima tersenyum—walau hanya tipis dan sedikiiiiitt sekali—, Akashi justru yang jatuh pada Midorima.

Bagi Akashi, Midorima itu seperti bidak shogi. Unik, memiliki peran tersendiri di hidupnya, dan menarik perhatiannya terus-menerus. Mungkin itu mengapa sejak pertama kali melihat Midorima, Akashi langsung terpukau dan selalu mengajaknya kemana-mana.

Kalau bisa dikatakan, Midorima itu seperti _spesies _langka. Mungkin nanti di SMA, Akashi tidak akan menemukan orang semacam Midorima. Dan mungkin saja nanti, ia akan merindukan si anak pecinta lingkungan itu.

Tunggu. Dia itu memikirkan apa sih?

Akashi menatap bidak raja itu dalam diam. Dalam hatinya, ada perasaan menyesal.

Selama tiga tahun ia berada di bangku SMP, dan selama itu juga ia memilih untuk diam. Padahal, Kise sudah berkali-kali berkata, "Akashicchi katakan saja-ssu! Aku yakin Midorimacchi juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, ia rasa ia melakukan gerakan yang salah.

"Shin, kalau aku berkata aku menyukaimu, kau akan bagaimana?" tanya Akashi pada Midorima yang masih saja berkutat dengan permainan itu, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada bidak raja.

Midorima yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung terlonjak dalam bangkunya, disertai wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sewarna rambut Akashi.

Ah, ini yang membuatnya senang mengerjai Midorima. Reaksinya yang seperti itu membuat Akashi ingin menerjangnya dan menghabisinya saja.

Tunggu, Seijuurou, tahan nafsumu.

"A-apa mak-sudmu, nanodayo?" suara Midorima meninggi, membuat Akashi tidak dapat menahan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas.

"Aku tanya, kalau aku—"

"Tidak, tidak perlu diulang. Aku mendengarnya dengan baik dan jelas." Midorima memotong perkataan Akashi cepat.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Shin?"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Midorima juga tahu bahwa dirinya bagi Akashi Seijuurou itu seperti bidak. Menarik perhatiannya dan merupakan apa yang disukainya. Tapi, Midorima juga tahu, bahwa bidak seperti dia, jika salah melakukan langkah atau membosankan sekali saja, maka Akashi pun akan membuangnya begitu saja.

Tak. Tak.

Suara pion itu bergerak dengan cepat karena kini, Midorima sama sekali tidak berpikir, dan Akashi sudah dapat menebak langkah Midorima selanjutnya.

"Pertanyaanku, Shin," ujar Akashi, "kau belum menjawabnya."

Midorima menghembuskan nafas pendek, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jawabannya," Midorima menjalankan pionnya, "Skak mat."

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya jadi juga buat fic dalam rangka Minggu AkaMido 2015! Ya walaupun di hari kedua sih -.-

Dan temanya hari ini Bidak. Dan Rein gak ngerti apa yang Rein buat ini.

Mungkin ini yang namanya fic 'ngebet dibikin.'

Ya sudahlah, Rein menyerah *kibarkan bendera putih*

Dan terakhir, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
